


The Longest Night

by Keysmasher



Series: LB [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bondage, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV First Person, Rape, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysmasher/pseuds/Keysmasher
Summary: At the end of a long shift, I wasn't expecting anything but paperwork. A man with a gun showed up, and I endured the longest night of my life.
Series: LB [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827511
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. The OG

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stress enough that this story is deeply fucked up. Rape, bondage, drugs to make people enjoy rape, coercion. No deaths or permanent injuries, but still: fucked up.
> 
> This story now has an alternate ending/chapter 2. The divergence occurs in the paragraph beginning, "Brad froze. I could almost feel his horror..."

I was sitting at my desk, doing paperwork, when I heard keys in the lock. I looked up, and after a second of continued scraping, focused on the door down the long hallway instead of the one that led out to the rest of the building. A man who looked like he could play Shaggy in a live adaptation of Scooby-Doo walked through. Brad was frowning, but that wasn't unusual.

I waved, dramatic and overdone. He ducked his head as if to hide a smile, but with his height and how long we'd known each other, it was a futile gesture. He glanced through the open doorways as he came down the hallway, checking on our sleeping residents like I had just done. The first time I'd seen him do it, I had been insulted, thinking he didn't trust me enough to do it himself, but after so many years, I recognized it as habit.

"Hello, Lily," he said when he finally got close enough to speak without waking anyone up. "Good night?"

I shrugged. "Couple fights. Nothing too bad."

"Anyone make contact?"

"Only with me."

He nodded, like he'd expected that. He probably had. We worked in residential psych, with kids who had severe behavioral problems, and we're damn good at it.

Not that I had started that way. He had been my manager for a few months after I started, before he moved over into the training department, and I'd been needy as all hell. I'd seen him about as often after the switch as I had before; sometimes he had to come work with residents directly, we were so short-staffed. Tonight had been one of those nights.

"Need anything?" he asked."Pee break? If you say a million dollars…."

"I could use a mop," I said. "One of the little monsters threw up tonight, and Clorox wipes only do so much."

"Gotcha. I'll get that for ya - you getting out on time tonight?"

I snorted a laugh. "Nine kids," I reminded him. I had no less paperwork just because they'd mostly behaved themselves.

"True. Good work tonight. You got floor cleaner?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go grab it," he said, and went out the door that connected the main area to the rest of the building.

He returned a minute later with a bright yellow bucket. He opened the door just enough to slide it through.

"Thanks," I called as the door shut. He didn't answer. Good thing I knew him so well, or I would've taken it personally.

Except then the door opened again, and Brad came all the way inside, along with a man I'd never seen before. They were standing weirdly close, the unfamiliar man positioned just slightly behind and to the right, one arm hidden by Brad's body.

Brad looked terrified.

Every instinct I had started screaming. Brad hated being that close to people - work long enough in psych, you develop a distinct loathing for anyone being that close to you, especially when they're behind and you can't see them. My own years of experience kept my voice level when I asked, "What's up?"

"Lily," Brad said, his voice in that same unnatural tone. "Come over here, please."

I blinked. Brad wanted me to go over. Everything I had was screaming at me to run, even if I didn't yet understand why.

That happened sometimes. Sometimes I'd be fast asleep, and I'd wake up with a pounding heart and adrenaline coursing through my veins. Sometimes I'd be at the grocery store and suddenly feel the phantom pain of a surprise hit. Sometimes I'd be writing, only to abruptly need to move.

But this wasn't out of the blue. This was weird.

"Why?" I asked.

Brad flinched, and I realized his eyes were unusually shiny in the harsh fluorescent light. "Please," he said.

"Who are you?" I asked the man behind him, even as I got up out of my chair. The muscles behind my knees complained about having to straighten out after sitting for so long.

He smiled, but there was no humor in it. I suddenly realized I was trembling. Was I cold?

No, I realized, after a moment of reflection. I wasn't cold - I was scared. Something about this wasn't right. If he was supposed to be here, he wouldn't be hiding behind Brad. If this was an interview, he'd be introducing himself. If he was just someone I hadn't met before - maybe someone on night shift - Brad wouldn't look quite so terrified. Besides, night shift wouldn't be here for another hour and a half.

"You may call me George," he said, sounding like he was trying to be menacing. Maybe he would have succeeded, had he picked a name other than George, or had I been less used to people trying to intimidate me, or if he hadn’t been wearing a sparkly purple backpack.

George was a few inches shorter than Brad, and built stocky rather than lean. He wore a trenchcoat - odd for a warm night in July, unless the temperature had decided to drop while I was stuck behind a desk.

"This way," George said, when it was clear I was coming over to him and Brad. He opened the door to the rest of the building.

I stopped. "I can't leave," I said, "I'm alone."

"You'll come with us," George said, "or I'll put a bullet in his spine."

I stared at him, then inched to the side, until I could see what he held in his hidden hand. He pulled the sleeve of his trenchcoat up so I could better see the pistol he had pointed right between Brad's hips. A bullet there probably wouldn't kill him immediately, the way a bullet to the brain would. A bullet there would cause agony and maybe paralysis, then a painful, drawn-out death as he bled out or infection set in.

Unless he got medical attention. I couldn't see George being willing to call an ambulance for a man he'd shot.

"I'm coming," I said. I just had to hope a gun would be enough reason for me to not get slapped with an abandonment charge for leaving the residents unattended.

George took us upstairs, to the large room used for training. Half the room held a projector and a few tables; the other half was bare save for posters explaining the techniques we were supposed to use when a psychotic teenager larger than we were decided we were a monster who needed to be killed.

"Sit," he ordered, gesturing to the wall under one such poster.

We sat.

He reached into one side of his trenchcoat and pulled out something that glinted. He tossed it at us.

"You, whore," George said. "Put them on your friend there."

Fear and indignation rose up in equal parts. I was most definitely not a whore!

That he was calling me such boded poorly for the immediate future.

He tilted the gun. "Go on."

Seeing little choice, I picked the handcuffs off the floor and fastened them around Brad's wrists. It was hard to say who was shaking more, me or him.

"Take off your shoes," George said.

I pulled off my boots without a word.

"Don't believe in matching socks?" George asked, sounding like he was trying to taunt me.

What a bizarre thing to focus on. "I wasn't expecting anyone to see them," I said calmly. One sock was fuzzy and lime green; the other was orange-and-white stripes.

"Lose 'em," he ordered, and I peeled off my socks.

"Now stand," he said. When I was standing, he said, "Lose the shirt."

I hesitated. No one had seen me shirtless since high school, when we'd had to dress out for PE in a shared locker room. As an adult, I had never had the opportunity to get this far with anyone.

"Now," George said, "or the bullet goes through your friend's leg. Maybe it'll go through the floor into a kid - won't that be fun?"

I stripped out of my T-shirt, leaving me standing there in my black sports bra.

"Now the pants," he said.

I licked my lips. "Why are you doing this?" I tried.

"The pants," he repeated. I unbuttoned them and pulled them down, as slowly as I dared.

"Good little bitch," George said when I was left in just my bra and panties. "Now for your friend here. I want you to take off his shirt."

"With the handcuffs on?" I asked.

He waved the gun negligently. "Just unbutton it, then."

I swallowed and tried to think happy thoughts. Dread pooled in the pit of my stomach.

"Breathe," Brad said quietly. I didn't know if he was talking to me or to himself. My hands were shaking as I tried to undo the first button. He reached up and caught them with his own, just for a moment.

I closed my eyes, feeling his warmth, and took a deep breath. When I opened them again, my hands were at least a little steadier. Brad's eyes met mine, but it seemed to be a struggle for him to not look at my chest.

I appreciated the effort.

I got his shirt unbuttoned after a few minutes. He was skinny enough for me to see his ribs, strong enough for his abs to be clearly defined. He was no bodybuilder, but he certainly wasn't as scrawny as he looked fully clothed.

I blushed at the thought.

"Now his belt," George said mildly.

Brad's eyes widened. "Lily," he whispered, sounding panicked. "My wife-"

"Would you rather be shot?" George asked mildly. "I can make that happen."

Brad closed his eyes, swallowed, then said, "Go ahead, Lily."

I undid his belt, feeling him tremble all the while.

"Pants off," George half-sang, and Brad lifted his ass off the ground enough for me to get his pants down his legs. He had black boxer-briefs on underneath.

"Enough of Brad for now," George said. Something thunked against my arm, making me hiss, and then hit the ground. Another set of handcuffs. "Lily, lose the bra and put the cuffs on your wrists."

I had no choice, but I still couldn't quite get my arms to move.

"Brad," George said, "you may have to help her out here."

Brad reached out, his hands still cuffed. His fingers felt hot on my skin as he slid them beneath the band and pulled upward, dragging my bra with them. I raised my arms enough for him to get it off completely and fixed my eyes on the floor, sure my face was a furious red. Tears pricked at my eyes.

"Now the cuffs," George said, and I picked them up. I was shaking so hard it took a few tries to get them on. When they finally clicked shut, I was completely helpless and I hated it.

"Breathe," Brad whispered again.

I heard footsteps approaching; then George grabbed my arms, hauled me to my feet, and spun me around.

"Well!" he said appreciatively. "You've got some extra weight on you, but we already knew that. Not like you can hide the blubber. Your tits are nice enough." He reached out and grabbed one, kneading it for a few seconds before abruptly slapping it. I yelped.

"Oh, hush," he said, sounding weirdly affectionate. "By the time we're through you'll be begging for something that mild."

The fear that had been almost overwhelmed by shame came roaring back to the front of my mind.

Geroge's fingers hooked in either side of my panties, then dragged them down my thighs. When he let go, they dropped to the floor.

"Hairy little whore," he said, poking at my pubic hair. "Not getting any lately?"

I didn't answer. I hadn't gotten any ever, but I wasn't about to volunteer that information.

His finger went deeper, shoving itself into the cleft between my legs. I flinched, simultaneously trying to widen my stance so I wouldn't fall over and clenching my thighs together to try to stop his touch. I overbalanced and fell; with my hands cuffed, I couldn't catch myself, and I landed on my bad shoulder. Fire flared for a moment, then settled to a dull, achy roar that nevertheless had me rolling onto my back, gasping for air.

"I know that traditionally the woman's on top," George was saying when I could pay attention again, "but I really think you'd suffocate under her weight. You're up, man."

"Why are you doing this?" Brad asked.

I turned my head to look at him. The gun roared - Brad flinched - and the bullet chewed through the wall next to his head.

"The next time you ask, it goes between your eyes," George said. Brad nodded quickly. "Get on top of her."

He did what he was told, clambering gracelessly without his hands to help him maneuver. We didn't end up face to face like I'd half-thought we would; instead, his head was down near my groin, and his groin was by my head, his thighs bracketing my ears. His weight pressed down on my stomach, making it difficult to breathe.

I stared upwards. His underwear had been taken off at some point, revealing his dick. It was huge - or at least, it looked huge, to my inexperienced eyes.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation? Get to it," George said impatiently.

I felt something wet between my legs and instinctively slammed them shut. Hands grabbed my knees and wrenched them apart. "Stay," George growled.

I was handcuffed and pinned to the ground, at the total mercy of a madman with a gun. I kept my knees where he put them.

The wet thing returned, finding its way down the mons to my clit. It circled around twice before I realized it was a tongue.

It was Brad's tongue.

Hot on the heels of that realization was that I was probably supposed to be licking Brad's dick in return. I stuck my tongue out and tried to lick it. It tasted like old sweat, probably because he'd been running around all day. I doubted I tasted any better, and it was a strangely upsetting thought.

I tried again, licking a small patch of skin near the base of his dick. It didn't taste much better, but I was very aware of George.

Brad found a spot that made me reflexively stiffen and suck in a breath. My right knee angled outward, spreading my thighs further for him.

I flushed in shame. I shouldn't be finding anything about this enjoyable, but somehow, I was.

"Did you like that, my little whore?" George said mockingly. "You'll spread your legs for just about anyone, won't you?"

I shook my head frantically.

"Go on," George said, "suck his dick. I know you want to."

I really didn't want to, but I also didn't have much choice. I went back to licking it. Brad returned to licking me, but he didn't touch that spot again.

It was mechanical and repetitive, and my mind turned to escape. My hands were cuffed, but maybe that would change, and I could get the gun away from George. But I would have to catch him off-guard, which meant I had to play along for now. Knowing Brad as I did, I was sure our minds were going in the same direction.

"Have you never sucked a dick before?" George asked, breaking into my train of thought.

I stopped, trying to formulate a response - but that must have told him everything, because he said, "God, you haven't, had you? Bet you've never had sex before, either. Delicious. Well, that changes my plans for the evening."

I'd thought I couldn't get any more afraid. I'd thought wrong.

"Brad," George said, "I'd fully intended on you fucking her after she got you nice and hard, but I've changed my mind. In five minutes, I'm going to fuck her little virgin pussy. If you don't want it to hurt, I suggest you get her wet and ready for me."

Brad paused, but then his technique changed. Before he'd been doing much what I had been, little licks that didn't do much but feel strange. Now, though, he licked a broad stripe, top to bottom and then back up, before wiggling his tongue against my clit.

I couldn't stop the sudden jolt of my hips. He wiggled his tongue again, then moved on, teasing at my labia on his way downward. He found my hole and licked all around it before pushing his tongue inside.

I yelped and banged my head against the floor, hard enough to see stars.

"Are you returning the favor?" George asked me. "Are you a selfish little slut?"

I started licking Brad's dick again, but I didn't have much to go on except what I'd been doing before. I tried to lick longer stripes, but there was only so much I could reach, pinned as I was.

"Oh, this will be fun," George muttered, and pushed a finger inside my mouth. "If you bite me, it will be the last thing you do."

I didn't bite. Brad hit that spot again and my legs strained, trying to bend further apart. He moved on, then came back to it, then wiggled against my clit again. I gasped, feeling my hips start to move of their own accord.

George pushed his finger farther into my open mouth. "If you swallow," he said, "you won't gag."

I wasn't sure I believed him. Brad sealed his lips over my clit and writhed against it with his tongue.

It was strange, to be so completely aroused physically while being so detached mentally. There was no way I was going to orgasm, not like this.

Now, if it had been just me and someone else, and neither of us were handcuffed, and they were eating me out like this...I would've come in a heartbeat. But it was Brad, and we were handcuffed and at the mercy of an armed madman besides, so it wasn't going to happen.

Still, though. It felt good. Better than I had thought it would, certainly. The idea of being eaten out had always freaked me out a little, but the reality was incredible.

My hips rocked again as he found yet another spot that felt completely amazing, and George drew his finger out of my mouth. "Time," he announced, and shoved Brad off of me. He landed on his side.

George considered us for a moment. I felt incredibly exposed, lying naked and handcuffed on the floor with my legs sprawled open. I closed them and covered myself as best I could. Brad had his hands cupped in front of his dick.

George grabbed Brad and sat him against the wall, legs out straight. Then he grabbed me - by the hair! - and started dragging me over. I yelped at the pain of it and scrambled to keep up with him.

George shoved my head down into Brad's lap. "Suck it. Really suck it, this time, not those stupid little licks. I'm sure you've seen porn. Give me a show."

I tried to think. I was awkwardly kneeling with my weight resting on my forearms and knees. I didn't have much room to move without falling on my face - which George would probably laugh himself sick over.

Hatred surged up in me. I beat it back with difficulty. Now was not the time to throw a tantrum.

George grabbed my hair again and shoved me closer. "Fifteen minutes and you still couldn't get him hard," he said. "You have three minutes to get him there, or I'm introducing him to a little chemical friend and taking the price of it out of your pretty little asshole."

Brad and I locked eyes, and I could see our mutual terror in his eyes. If I failed, he would be drugged, and I would be introduced to anal by a sadist.

I couldn't fail.

I threw myself into the task, licking up and down the sides before taking the head into my mouth. I pressed my tongue against the bottom of it and sucked, trying to figure out what would feel good, trying to ignore the taste of it. I pushed forward a few inches, licking around, until his dick reached a point that made me gag. I pulled back, swallowing bile, refusing to retch.

George's phone let out a piercing whistle. "Time," he half-sang. 

"No - please -" Brad and I both said.

"Too late," George said, "you had your chance.”

I could hear him moving around behind me. After about a minute, he appeared in my peripheral vision, and then he was pinching Brad's nose closed.

His mouth opened, and George pushed two little pills into his cheek, then covered his mouth until Brad swallowed.

"There we go," he said, sounding satisfied as he let Brad breathe again. "Half an hour and you'll be ready to take this bitch."

Brad looked panicked. His eyes filled with tears again, and this time, they spilled over.

George slapped him across the face. "Man up," he snapped.

Being hit in the face hurts. There are thousands of nerve endings, designed to make us instinctively recoil from unfamiliar sensations near our delicate eyes, nose, or mouth. Even light pressure can be painful.

More than that, though, being hit in the face is offensive. It's not just the physical attack that hurts; being hit in the face is an attack on how you present yourself, an attack on your ability to defend yourself. If it leaves a mark, it’s a visible signal to anyone who sees you that someone else landed a hit you should have seen coming. A lot of the other staff were more offended by being hit in the face than by anything else a resident could do.

I, personally, had a bigger issue with being attacked from behind - but Brad was firmly in the camp of face hits being worse, and I could see the effort it was taking him to not do something rash in response.

Brad flinched when George hit him, but he came right back to the position he'd been in. I saw him take a few deep breaths - in through his nose, out through his mouth, the way we taught our residents to do when they were feeling overwhelmed. The tears were replaced by a burning anger.

His hands were cuffed, and my bulk was pinning his legs to the ground, and those two things may have had a bigger effect on his response than his deep breathing did. I could feel his pulse start to slow, but his eyes still promised murder.

"Good boy," George taunted him. "Now you, bitch - you suck him good while I break in this tight little cunt of yours."

I swallowed painfully and looked at Brad's dick, close to tears myself. There was very little I wouldn't give to be far, far away from here.

But I was here, and dreaming wouldn't get me anywhere else. I shuddered, leaned forward, and licked the head, not looking at any part of Brad but his groin. 

George circled around me. I felt something slide through my labia and inside me, and I squirmed uncomfortably. Either it was a finger or George was seriously tiny.

I was betting it was a finger.

Sure enough, once it had bottomed out, another finger began sliding inside. This was even more uncomfortable; I'd fingered myself before, of course, and used toys, but I worked myself up to it first. George was going in when I wasn't nearly ready for it.

A third finger, and I sucked in a breath and blinked rapidly, refusing to let the tears fall. He paused for a minute when it was all the way inside.

His other hand curled painfully in my hair. "I told you to suck him," George growled. "Stupid bitch, can't even follow simple directions."

He shoved my face deeper into Brad's crotch. I started licking him again.

George moved the fingers he had inside me, and I cried out without thinking. It hurt.

"Fuck," George muttered. "Think I could fit my fucking fist in this little cunt?"

"No!" I said, completely horrified. "No, no, no-"

"Then suck his fucking cock," George snapped.

I took the head into my mouth and sucked gently. Brad's dick twitched, and I hesitated.

George shoved a fourth finger inside and started pushing my head further down. More of Brad's dick slid into my mouth, the dry skin catching on my dry lips. I tried to keep my teeth out of the way.

Then it hit the same spot it had before, and I gagged. George held me there for about five seconds, listening to the noise I was making, and then dragged me back off. One of his fingers left me as he shoved me down again. My scalp burned where my hair was tangled in his fingers.

Brad's dick hit the back of my mouth, and I coughed - but this time, it stopped before it reached the point of making me gag. I sucked gently on it, wondering whether I was going to be pushed down or pulled back.

The fingers inside me twisted again, and I whimpered, feeling a tear slide down my cheek.

"Aww," George cooed, "is this too much for a little whore like you?" Then he laughed, pulled his fingers out, and then pushed them roughly back inside. He repeated the motion, making my body rock from the force of it.

Then he sighed. "A dry pussy just feels wrong," he said, and let go of me completely. I gasped and took my head off Brad's dick. A string of saliva connected my lips to him until I pulled back far enough for it to break.

"You better keep sucking," George said.

He didn't follow up with a threat - he didn't need to. I lowered my lips to Brad's dick once more.

I felt hands in my hair, but they were far more gentle than George's had been. I glanced up. Brad was looking at me sadly, but a flush was spreading from his face.

The pills were kicking in.

I sucked gently, still trying to figure out how this whole thing worked. It was one thing to watch it in porn - it was another to actually try to do it myself.

There was a quiet click behind me, and then George's fingers pushed insistently against me again. This time they were slick, like he'd coated them in something. He pushed all three inside me at once, and I groaned at the stretch. Too much, too big, too fast. It hurt.

"Fuckin' like that, bitch?" George taunted me.

Brad's dick was starting to stir. "I'm sorry," he said, voice cracking, as it shuddered and twitched in my mouth.

"We got a grower," George almost cackled, sliding his fingers out of me. "How big does it get, Brad?"

When he didn't answer, George slapped him again. Fluid - lube, probably - glistened on his cheek. "I asked you a question," he snapped.

"I never measured," Brad said, his teeth clenched.

"Bullshit," George said promptly. "I'm gonna find out soon anyway - don't make me get the ruler out to measure it, or I'll slap your dick until it breaks in half."

Brad ground his teeth. "Seven inches," he said finally. 

"We got a monster cock here," George said approvingly. "Maybe I'll let you have my sloppy seconds next, stretch out this pussy some more." He emphasized his point by thrusting his fingers in deeper, jolting me forward.

"I'm a bit closer to average," George said. "I'm a bit under six, myself. I was surprised when I found out - did you know the average erect penis is only five-point-two inches long?"

I hadn't.

"So my dick's pretty big, which is why I'm taking the time to get you nice - and - lubed," he said, punctuating the last three words with more thrusts. "But after Brad gets in here...no one's ever going to think you're a virgin ever again."

He smacked my ass, and I yelped, more out of shock than pain. Brad slipped out of my mouth.

George grabbed my hair and forced me back down. "I guess that's enough," he said, and pulled his fingers out of me.

It was an odd feeling, relief that he was no longer stretching me mixing with a strange sensation of being empty. I wasn't sure I liked it much.

Then I felt something thicker than his fingers poke at my lube-slick labia, and barely had time to brace myself before he gripped my hips - one hand sticky and wet with lube - and pushed himself into me all in one go.

It took all I had not to scream. For all he said he was only a bit above average, he was bigger than the toys I'd used in the past, and he stretched me further apart than they had.

He stayed there, fully sheathed, his balls resting on my clit. "Such a hot little whore," he muttered. "And tight, too - God, I shoulda fucked a virgin before. Keep sucking," he added, and slowly pulled his hips backwards.

I followed him a little bit - I couldn't help it, I was stuck to him. Then he pushed me forward, and he started sliding out.

Brad groaned, and I realized he was fully erect. Only the first two or three inches were in my mouth, and I couldn't use my hands, cuffed together as they were. I closed my eyes; I didn't want to look at him, not now.

I was nowhere near practiced enough to blow him without sight, though. I reluctantly opened my eyes and glared at his hip while I moved my head forward and back, a few inches at a time. Behind me George was pushing in and pulling out slowly, almost tauntingly, his fingers digging into my hips almost hard enough to leave bruises.

George slowly sped his pace, keeping me still while he sawed through me. Tears trickled down my face, adding more salt to the dick I was sucking on. Brad was quiet and still, except for the occasional moan or grunt.

I felt Brad's dick twitch in my mouth, and he said, "Lily, I'm about to - to-" and then whatever he was about to say faded into a groan. Salty, bitter liquid flooded my mouth, and I pulled back, coughing and spitting. Ropes of it hit my face and hair.

"You won't be soft for long," George said. "You and I are gonna fuck this bitch but good."

He pulled out of me, leaving my pussy spasming around nothing, and then let go. With nothing to hold me up, I collapsed onto my front, my face burying itself into one of Brad's legs. I felt a hand on my head, a thumb stroking my hair.

"We'll get through this," Brad said quietly.

If my jaw didn't hurt so much, and if George hadn't held all the power, I would have screamed at him. He wasn't the one getting spitroasted. He wasn't the one being threatened with anal. He wasn't the one getting speared open on dick.

George returned and roughly lifted me back onto my knees. He must have slicked himself with more lube, because it wasn't quite as painful when he thrust forward into me.

He reached forward and stuck his fingers into my mouth, stretching it wide with one hand while he fumbled with the other. After a few moments, he managed to slide some sort of metal contraption inside, holding my lips and jaw open.

"Here we go, little bitch," he said. "You can't bite even if you want to, which means it's time to move on." He wrapped my hair around one of his hands and pushed me forward, back onto Brad's dick. He didn't stop where I was comfortable; he pushed me forward another inch, until my throat was spasming and trying to decide whether to swallow or breathe. He held me there for a few seconds before backing off.

I coughed, hard, and then he repeated the process, holding me just a little longer and a little deeper each time. He didn't move his hips, just kept me speared open with his dick while he forced me to swallow around Brad. Over, and over, and over again, until Brad was twitching and growing again inside my mouth, poking further down my throat with each repetition. Each time, George held me there while I twitched and drooled and tried to breathe, then pulled me off just as my vision was going dark.

Then he pulled his dick out of me, shoved my head down onto Brad until my chin touched his balls, and slammed his dick forward again, pushing my entire body forward so that my nose was smashed against Brad's lower abdomen.

"Got it all the way in," George said, sounding satisfied. "Stuffed full in both ends, little whore. You'll never be happy with one man, now. We ruined you for life."

He pulled out of me, then pushed back in. I was twitching, eyes streaming tears, making everything blurry and dark. "You're not a fucking virgin anymore, Lily. You're a whore now. My whore. And you'll never be anything but a cocksleeve ever again."

Another thrust. The room was growing dark, and his next sentence was garbled: "-ever - suck - night-"

He took his hand off my head, and I shot upwards, coughing up slime and trying to breathe at the same time. George laughed, grabbed my hips, thrust all the way into me, and stayed there.

"Did you know your cunt just keeps spasming?" he asked. "Almost enough to make me cum, but not quite." Slow out, then fast in. "Brad's gonna cum again before I do, those pills'll make sure of that, and then I'll try your throat for myself while Brad splits you in two."

I risked a glance at Brad's face. His expression was more open than I'd ever seen it, anger and pain and sheer terror. His eyes were screwed shut.

I didn't blame him. If I had the option of closing my eyes and pretending everything was fine, I would take it, but I never had mastered the art of finding a happy place.

George's hand gripped my hair again, and that was all the warning I got before I was pushed back down and made to swallow around Brad's dick again. He didn't taste like stale sweat anymore - I couldn't taste much of anything, except maybe salt. I didn't gag until he was halfway down my throat, but George kept pushing, and I swallowed frantically. Vomiting was not something I would allow my body to do tonight - George would not get that from me.

When I had again taken Brad down to the root, George again held me there. "I'm going to give you a choice," he said, emphasizing the last word with a thrust that jostled me. "You can either swallow" - another thrust for emphasis - "or he can blow all over your slutty" - thrust - "little" - thrust - "face." He resumed his earlier, slow rhythm.

I swallowed around Brad's dick. Was this actually my choice, or one of George's games?

"To make it more interesting," George said, "whatever you choose for your mouth, I'll do the opposite. So if you swallow, I'll pull out and cum on your back. If you choose a facial, I'll cum inside this sweet little pussy." He pulled me back so I could breathe and cough again. "Choose."

With that information, it wasn't even a choice. "Swallow," I rasped around the gag. It sounded like I'd been garbling rocks.

"I can feel those little strings," George said mildly, and it took me a minute to realize what he meant: my IUD. "You won't get pregnant anyway. But if that's your choice...better get to it. You have five minutes to get Brad off, or the deal's off and I'll cum wherever I like."

His hands gripped my hips, and he started fucking me harder. It took me a few tries to get the head of Brad's now-hard dick in my mouth, and then it was a matter of moments to get it deep enough it wouldn't slip out accidentally. I tried to use my tongue, pressing against the underside, but quickly realized how difficult that was with the gag on.

"Four minutes," George taunted.

I started bobbing, careful not to let it slip out of my mouth entirely.

"Brad, you may need to help her," George said. He pulled out all the way, and then slammed forward, pushing Brad's dick into my throat. "Go on, you know you want to. Just grab her hair and shove her down, make her your own little bitch. Come on, Brad, show me what you're made of."

Brad's hands moved to my head, but rather than shove, he just rubbed small circles with his thumbs.

"Three minutes," George said, and moved one hand from my hip to my breast, which he started to squeeze and knead.

I pushed myself harder, struggling to get Brad off - if I could get this done quick, George would cum, and then he'd hopefully leave us alone.

"Lily," Brad said, sounding tense. I licked around the flesh in my mouth, swallowed what I could, and felt him grow just a little more.

I swallowed again, and he jerked and spasmed in my mouth. I swallowed around the stuff that suddenly appeared in my throat, trying not to choke or cough or retch.

I almost managed it, but some of it hit at just the wrong angle, and I pulled back, coughing hard. George pinched my nipple, and then I felt him shudder.

"I'm a man of my word," he said, his voice holding just a faint hint of mockery. He pulled out of me, and a moment later, something warm and sticky hit my back.

For maybe a minute, the only sound in the room was our harsh breathing. I didn't want to be the first to speak - I had no idea what George wanted from me, and even if he was done with me for now, I doubted my legs would support me if I tried to run. My knees were aching from being pressed against the floor for so long, and my elbows and shoulders were screaming from bearing so much of my weight.

George let go of my hips, and I fell over onto my side and tried to stretch out my legs.

"Rest for a few minutes," George told me. "Then we'll see what you're really made of."

"What?" I tried to say, but it came out garbled and incomprehensible. I coughed around the metal gag again.

"How to do this," George muttered, apparently content to ignore me for the time being. He wandered over to the tables on the other side of the room. His open backpack stood on one of them, and I realized where he’d gotten the handcuffs. I could see there were other things in there, but not what they were.

Brad brushed hair out of my face. "Are you okay?" he asked, so quietly it was almost a whisper.

I choked on a sob, and then the tears started to flow freely. Brad reached for me, but I flinched back, not able to stand being touched. I raised my hands to my face, hiding as best I could.

"Crying won't do you any good," George said from somewhere above me. "Just makes me want it more, in fact." He grabbed the chain of the handcuffs and dragged my hands away from my face. I blinked hard, struggling to get myself back under control.

He grabbed my bad shoulder - the one I wasn't laying on - and shoved until I rolled onto my back to try to get away from his hand. Then he straddled my face, knees bracketing my ears, dick hanging down until it was pointed at my mouth.

Then he lowered himself, slow and steady. The gag wouldn't let me close my mouth; his knees made sure my face stayed pointing upwards.

He entered my mouth with surprisingly little commentary. He tasted like old blood and bitter salt, and he kept coming until he was all the way in my throat.

"There's a good little bitch," he said. "Clean my dick so I can stick it in your asshole."

He started moving, not proper thrusts, just small in-and-out motions, maybe one or two inches at a time. Just barely enough to let me gasp in a breath when he decided to let me.

"And you're just watching," he said to Brad. "It's nice. No wonder you got off with her. Her throat's a good little cocksleeve, isn't it? Just wait until you get her pussy, man, it's incredible. Not quite as tight as it used to be, but tighter than any of the whores I've had before."

He had been doing his small in-and-out motions when he talked, but now he stopped, sheathed fully in my throat. "I wonder how long until she passes out," he said absently, looking down into my eyes. "Three minutes will kill someone, but to knock 'em out?" He must have seen the fear in my face, because he said, "Yeah, bitch, I'm talking about you. Good fucking luck." He gyrated, moving his dick within my throat without actually letting me breathe.

My lungs started to hurt. I tried to suck in air, but couldn't.

"I've fucked an unconscious girl before," he said, "but never a dead one. What do you think it'd be like? Think her pussy'd tighten up or get loose as hell?"

I could feel my throat spasm around him, trying to expel him so I could breathe. He didn't move.

"You're gonna fuck her pussy next," he said, finally pulling out far enough to let me breathe. He let me get in two deep gulps of air before sinking right back down. "You're gonna fuck her pussy, and I'm gonna keep going in this little throat of hers." He moved, quick but small, never coming out quite far enough to let me breathe. I felt my arms and legs bend at elbows and knees, felt my back start to arch off the floor. Stars danced behind my closed eyelids.

Then he let me breathe again, and I felt him cum on my chest. I was too distracted by taking deep, heaving gasps of air to feel any kind of way about that.

"Ugh," he said, and stood up. "You need a shower. Too bad we're not quite done yet."

He pulled a table over while I finished catching my breath. Brad caught my eye and mouthed, "Okay?"

I scowled at him. What a stupid question.

Then George grabbed my wrists and pulled me to a sitting position, and I almost doubled over. Everything hurt worse now that I'd moved.

He didn't let me double over, though. He kept me sitting, and then looked at Brad and said, “You know, it doesn’t seem fair that you and I are having all this fun, but she’s not.”

I realized what he was planning too late. George pushed a pill into my mouth, then covered my face until I ran out of air and swallowed instinctively, trying to breathe. The pill went down, and he let me breathe again.

He grabbed me by the armpits and hauled until I was standing, and when I started to fall, he slowed me just enough that my nose didn't break when it crashed into the table.

"Rest there for now," he said, patting my ass. Then I saw him pick up the gun again and aim it at Brad. "Stand up and get over here," he said.

I could hear Brad struggling, but he eventually managed to get himself upright. George pushed me until I understood what he wanted and rolled onto my back - no easy feat, without falling off. Before I could find a comfortable spot to put my feet, he grabbed my ankles and lifted them until my feet were pointed at the ceiling.

Then he took Brad's handcuffs and looped the chain around my legs, so each of his shoulders was supporting one of my legs. He produced the handcuff key from somewhere and warned me, "Don't even try to fight, or run, or anything."

He unlocked one wrist of my cuffs. The hand holding the key clamped onto my now-free wrist; his other hand snaked the chain behind Brad's. He re-cuffed me, and Brad and I were tangled together. Then he took the gag off my mouth, and I slammed my mouth shut. My throat was sore and stiff.

"Here's what's going to happen now," he said. "You're going to put on another little show for me. If I like what I see, I'll let Brad have some lube, and he can prep your pretty little asshole for me. If I don't like what I see, I won't give you any lube at all, and Brad'll have first dibs at stretching your dry little shithole. Either way, you're getting assfucked," he told me. "It's up to Brad how much pain is involved in that."

"You fucking bastard," I tried to say. It came out as nonsense syllables.

George laughed and patted my cheek. "Come on, Brad," he said. "Give me a show."

I felt Brad try to find my entrance, where the sticky lube was just starting to dry. He didn't have his hands to help guide him in, and I felt him poke at my clit, around my labia, and down near my perineum before he finally found his path and pushed forward slowly.

I ground my teeth, determined not to make a noise. He felt bigger around than George, and maybe he was, or maybe I had started to close back up.

"Play with her fat fucking tits," George said.

Brad met my eyes, and I closed them. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to see what was happening.

He shifted forward, stretching my legs until the tendons behind my knees strained and complained. His hands touched my chest, and he started groping them, gently, rubbing my nipples and applying the lightest bit of pressure.

His dick slid another inch inside.

His thumbs slid over my hardening nipples, and my eyes flew open. Brad was staring at me like he'd never seen a woman before, staring at his hands like he couldn't quite believe they couldn't cover my whole chest.

Another inch.

He pinched a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and I shifted without thinking, pressing into his touch. His eyes dilated until the irises were nearly invisible.

Another inch, and another.

He pinched the other nipple. I swallowed again, wondering what my own face looked like, wondering if Brad could feel my sudden switch from terror and pain into - well - whatever this was.

He smiled, and pushed, and I groaned aloud at the stretch as he seated himself fully inside me.

He didn't stop, didn't pause, didn't give me any time to get used to the fullness. He just pulled out and pushed right back in, his hands covering my breasts. His palms scraped at my nipples as he set a steady pace. I breathed through it, staring up at him, trying not to think too much.

He let go of my chest to wrap his arms around my legs, instead. The light glinted off the tangled handcuff chains as he moved. His eyes were focused on my breasts, which were moving in time with his thrusts. My arms pressed them together, making them look full instead of flattened by gravity. His hands twisted until he could hold mine.

The table squeaked beneath us - well, beneath me, anyway. I could feel it rocking on its legs and hoped it wouldn’t give way.

Then I was focused again on the feel of Brad’s dick inside me, stretching me, forcing me to open around him. I shifted and whined.

“There’s the stupid fucking whore coming out,” George said. “Works faster on women than men, but I didn’t realize it would be quite this quick.”

George’s dick flopped onto my face, and then he slapped my breast, hard. I squeaked and jumped.

He slapped the other one, then grabbed both and squeezed. I hissed and writhed, trying to get away from him, but there was nowhere to go.

He abruptly let go. “Suck her tits,” he told Brad.

It took Brad a moment to work out how to bend far enough forward without bending me in half - I was nowhere near flexible enough for that to be an option. If his arms had been shorter, I’m not sure he could have managed it. My legs stayed in the air, propped open by his elbows, but his face made it to my chest.

He licked around one of my breasts, stopping here and there to suck a hickey. I groaned and shifted again; his rhythm was suffering from his attempt to multitask, but I couldn’t really complain. I wondered if he would eat me out again, and if I would enjoy it this time.

His rhythm turned feverish, and he bit down on my breast, almost hard enough to draw blood. I yelped.

“Look at those tits jiggle,” George said, and slipped into my open mouth.

I made a noise, some kind of surprised yell that was muffled by George pushing himself in and then down my throat. I hadn’t been expecting it, and I coughed and choked.

“Dumb fucking slut,” George said, and pulled out. “Let’s try this again.”

When he thrust back in, I was more prepared, and I swallowed around him. He kept coming, until his balls were resting against my nose.

And then he stayed there.

Brad’s mouth moved across my breasts, stopping on one nipple, swirling his tongue around and around. George pulled back just as my vision was going dark. I gasped for air, spots dancing in my eyes.

George slapped one cheek with his dick, then the other. Brad’s mouth kept moving. George alternated twice more before shoving himself down my throat again.

Brad’s mouth left my chest. Hands grabbed at them, pulling and pinching at the nipples. I felt arms around my legs - George must be the one mauling my breasts, then. My arms were stretched down, held taut by the still-tangled handcuffs. Brad’s thrusts kept shaking me, making the table squeak.

This time, George stayed in my throat until my vision was all but gone, my whole body spasming in an attempt to clear my airway. I was hanging onto consciousness by the thinnest of threads when he finally pulled back.

While I gasped and coughed, George said something, and Brad’s movement stopped. I was vaguely aware of being rolled over onto my front, my hands cuffed behind me this time. Something wrapped around my legs, holding them to the table legs.

“Back with us?” George asked, tangling his fingers in my hair and pulling my head up. “Stupid fucking whore. Can’t even hold your breath longer than a minute. We’ll work on that, but for now...Brad’s gonna get you ready.”

He moved out of my line of sight. I felt something press inside me, opening me wide. Hands smoothed over my back, gentle apology. Brad, then. He set a quick pace, in and out, his balls slapping against my clit. 

Something slick prodded against my asshole, and I yelped. “Careful,” George said, “wouldn’t want to wake the kids, now, would we?”

Hope flared in my chest. Shift change would be soon, if it hadn’t already happened. Someone would be checking the cameras, seeing where we had gone. Help would be coming soon.

But waking kids would just make things infinitely harder. Angry residents would tie up staff who could check the cameras. It was best they stay asleep, if they hadn’t already been woken.

I bit my lip as what I assumed was one of Brad’s fingers pressed inside my ass. He slowed his pace until it stopped with him seated fully inside me.

Brad slid another finger inside. It burned, even with the lube. I tried to relax, but I was so tense. Brad kept his fingers moving, probing and stretching until the burn eased.

Another finger. Brad started to thrust again, slowly, adding little bits of pleasure to the pain of the stretch.

He started pushing his fingers deeper, in time with his dick - when one pulled out, the other pushed in. I shifted restlessly, feeling the muscles in my legs start to tighten.

George was suddenly in front of me. He smirked at the look on my face and said, “Aww, is the stupid slut about to come?”

I glared at him.

Brad slid another finger inside my ass and kept it there as he sped up his thrusts. His balls slapped against me, and I whined, feeling a flush spreading from my chest. I was so close, even with the burn.

“Here we go,” George said. “Are you a screamer?”

I said nothing, just panted for air as Brad kept going. I desperately wanted some sort of stimulation on my clit, just a little bit of attention and-

Brad stopped moving the hand in my ass. He kept up the rhythm of his dick, but his other hand slid down until he could rub, in just the right spot, and that was it.

I was not a screamer, and I never had been. My lungs stopped working for a few seconds. My body clenched down tight. My eyes screwed themselves shut. My legs strained against whatever was holding them to the table legs. I could feel it coming.

Then I remembered to suck in a breath, and I breathed out an, “Oh,” on a long exhale. Thought disappeared under the onslaught of incredible, indescribable pleasure, and I reveled in it as I slumped bonelessly down onto the table. My whole body shook and twitched.

It was the best orgasm I’d had in a while, and I floated for a few minutes, completely unconcerned with what was going on around me.

Gradually I became aware of something wet dripping down my legs. Brad had pulled out, at some point, and I felt emptier than I ever had. There was a hand fisted in my hair, twisting my head to the side. Brad was sprawled on one of the chairs, legs stretched out long in front of him. His open button-down was dark with sweat.

“Now for the main attraction,” I heard George mutter. The slick head of his dick met my asshole - pressed - I instinctively tensed-

But it didn’t matter, because he pressed himself forward and in all in one smooth glide. I yelped, wiggling and trying to get away,but there was nowhere for me to go. It felt like my entire back was on fire, like the bottom half of my digestive system was filled with quick-set concrete, like every muscle in my lower half was cramping at once. I choked on a sob.

He pulled out slowly. It helped a little, but not much, especially because he rammed forward again immediately. I cried out.

“Careful,” George said. “Wouldn’t want to wake the kiddos.”

He pulled back, then thrust back in. He stopped, holding himself there while I cried and panted and tried to pretend I wasn’t in agony.

He slapped my cheek. “Keep your eyes open,” he snapped.

I’d barely realized they had closed. I glared at Brad, who was now sitting upright on the chair and staring at us. His dick was starting to stiffen up again. He licked his lips.

“I don’t know what’s in those pills,” George said, “but they work. Case in point” - he pushed a finger into my cunt, which fluttered around him - “you just can’t get enough dick.”

He pulled out, then thrust back in. “What a tight little ass,” he said. “Feels so good. Is it good for you?” He laughed, then spanked me. I squeaked - that had been a hard hit. He hit again, and I shifted, straining against the restraints.

He set up a steady rhythm, spanking me at odd intervals. I kept my eyes on Brad, who was stiffening back up, and tried not to scream. Slowly, the burning pain receded. It was still uncomfortable, but it didn’t hurt quite so much anymore.

Finally, finally, he gave one last thrust, shuddered, and came deep inside me. He lay on top of me for a moment, breathing heavily, before pulling out with a disgusting squelching sound.

“I think I like your pussy better,” he told me. “Your ass is good, but that pussy! I’ll let Brad have a crack at this ass next.”

I shifted weakly.

“Not like this, though,” George continued. “I think...yes, that will do nicely.”

I felt the bonds on my legs come undone, and then George untied my hands. He grabbed me around the waist, slung me to the floor, and cuffed my hands around a table leg before I could react.

I wasn’t sure I could react at all. My body felt strangely disconnected from my brain. My thoughts were sluggish and slow, and I couldn't figure out if time was moving too fast or too slow. It was like the time I’d been concussed and had just sprawled insensate in a chair for what felt like hours but had been only a few minutes. It was awful, and that was without even considering the pain I was in.

“Just a moment now,” George said. He moved around outside my line of sight, then returned with a strange contraption. It looked like a dildo, but the base of it was attached to a rubber rectangle with ties on the corner. “Watch your tongue,” he said gleefully, and fed the dildo into my mouth. It was long enough to go to the back of my mouth, but not so long it went down my throat. He rolled me onto my front and tied the straps together.

“There we are,” he said. “Brad, now that she’s gagged, get over here and destroy her asshole.” A few seconds later: “Do I need to remind you what happens if you refuse?”

“No,” Brad said, and I heard the squeak of the chair as he stood. The floor creaked as he walked over to me. I felt his body heat, and then his knees on either side of my thighs.

“Can I have some more lube?” Brad asked.

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please.” Brad sounded like he was gritting his teeth.

“Certainly!” George said brightly, and I heard more movement behind me, followed by the click of a cap. I shut my eyes and bit down, hard, on the dildo in my mouth.

Brad’s hands spread my ass cheeks, and I cried out as he pushed his way in. It came out muffled by the gag. Brad was far thicker than George, and it was more of a stretch to fit him inside. My eyes watered for the thousandth time that night, and my body twitched and rocked and convulsed.

Brad paused. He was nowhere near all the way in.

He pulled out a little, then back in, slowly going deeper and deeper. It was less awful than having it shoved inside all at once, but it still hurt. I buried my face in the carpet and shrieked around the gag.

Brad methodically worked his way inside. Every so often his hips would stutter, as if he was forcing himself to go slower than he wanted to. In the end - after an eternity - his hips rested against my back.

“Took it all in, you fucking slut,” George said. “Go on, Brad. You know you want to.”

Brad slid a few inches out, then back in. He set a slow pace, clearly not wanting to go too quickly.

I heard the loud, high sound of someone getting smacked. “You can do better than that,” George said, and smacked Brad again. “Come on. Show me you’re not a little bitch, or I’ll treat you like one and fuck your ass, too.”

I felt Brad’s entire body tense. I held my breath - I knew what he would do, but hoped against hope he would keep going so slowly. Maybe it was wrong of me, but I didn’t think I could endure Brad’s dick fucking me the way George’s had, and Brad getting assfucked would even it out a little bit, spread the pain, give my body a break.

Maybe it made me a bad person, but for a few seconds, I prayed to any god who was listening that Brad would spare me at his own expense.

But, just as I’d known would happen, Brad chose to save himself. He pulled out and then slammed back in, bouncing me off the floor. He repeated it, over and over, nothing tender or gentle in his movements at all. Lights sparked behind my closed lids, and I grabbed onto them desperately, praying now for unconsciousness. Pain shrieked all over my body, from my breasts being crushed against the floor to my wrists pulling uselessly against the handcuffs. My ass was on fire, throbbing in time with my heartbeat. Brad’s body was pressed on top of mine, a heated blanket pinning me down.

I held my breath, trying to drive myself into unconsciousness, but it was useless. I couldn’t hold back the shrieks and screams as he pummeled me, carving out a space for himself in my body. I begged for him to stop, but the gag stopped any words I may have been capable of forming.

It went on, and on, and on. I ran out of screams and just whimpered pitifully as he fucked himself into me. It didn’t hurt quite so much now, or at least the stretch didn’t. I blamed the drugs George had forced into me.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Brad held himself all the way in and shot his load inside of me. He lay there, panting against my shoulder in the aftermath of his orgasm. His dick softened inside of me.

George clapped. “Bravo,” he said, sounding impressed. “Who knew you had that inside of you?”

Brad shivered. His head dropped to rest beside mine. His hair tickled my neck. I could feel his sweat mingling with mine on my back. I shook.

George unlocked my cuffs. My arms lay limply against the ground, too sore and exhausted to fight back. He laughed and didn’t cuff me again. Instead, he pushed Brad over onto his back, pulling him out of me as he went. I whimpered at the movement, and had a blissful few moments of relative peace.

Then George grabbed me around my waist and rolled me, pushing and shoving and lifting until I was on top of Brad, my back to his chest, his dick pressing into me as much as a soft dick could. My head was awkwardly tilted onto his shoulder to avoid the sharpness of his chin. Brad’s hands were re-cuffed in front of me, his wrists pressing against the line where my ribs met my chest.

George straddled the both of us and slid into my pussy in one long stroke.

“Christ,” he said, “and I thought you were tight before. Don’t worry, Brad - you’ll get to feel her ass almost as tight as I did.”

He set a slow, leisurely pace, quiet except for the occasional grunt. I stared at the ceiling above me, wondering when somebody would find us.

Beneath me, I felt Brad start to shift and grow. George noticed, too; he said, “Come on, Brad, let’s fuck her good.”

One of George’s hands found my clit. He rubbed it with his thumb, watching my face the whole time. I tried not to give him the reaction he wanted, but the drugs were well and truly working on me now, and I couldn’t prevent my reflexive response.

Brad’s hands found my breasts. He rubbed at them, pinching the nipples gently. George’s thumb continued to work my clit. I couldn’t stop the quiet gasp that slipped out, or the way my hips shifted.

“Like that, huh?” George said, smirking down at me. “Come on, bitch.”

He picked up his rhythm. “Getting nice and wet now,” he said. “Don’t even fucking try to pretend you’re not into this.” Brad twitched and stiffened further, spreading my ass open even more. George grabbed my hips hard enough that I knew there would be bruises soon. He stared at my jiggling tits as he fucked me hard.

He knocked Brad’s hands away and grabbed at my nipples. He pinched hard and pulled upward, stretching out my tits until they felt like they would break. Then he let go and grabbed my hips again.

Brad was fully hard now - at least, I hoped he was - and his hips twitched, as though he wanted to fuck me but wasn’t quite sure how. Neither of us had any real leverage. George kept me moving, though, and one of his hands found its way back to my clit. He rubbed it in small circles, slow at first but then speeding up. Little bits of heat started flaring in my abdomen.

“Here we go, bitch,” he said, and kept rubbing. I pressed my head down onto Brad’s shoulder, gasping around the dildo. The bits of heat grew into tiny fires, which began to spread and diffuse.

Brad started playing with my tits again. He pressed a kiss to my temple, planted his feet on the ground, and thrust upwards. I squeaked at the unexpected movement.

George smiled.

“Do it again,” he ordered Brad, stilling himself inside me.

Brad thrust again, jostling us all together.

George said, “Keep going,” and resumed his rhythm. He touched my clit again, pressing down and circling around while Brad shoved himself into my ass and George fucked me like he would die if he didn’t. I found myself panting, eyes screwed shut, chasing the pleasure pooling low in my belly.

George slapped one of my tits. I bit down on the gag. He slapped it again, harder, and I yelped.

“Fuckin’ look at me,” he ordered, slapping the other tit.

I opened my eyes. George was staring at my chest. “Look,” he snapped.

I glanced down. There were red marks on my breasts in the rough shape of handprints. George smacked one again. “Look at it jiggle,” he said, and hit again.

I whimpered. George started smacking in time with his thrusts, alternating with each hit. Brad continued to thrust inside my ass, but his hands found their way down between my legs to rub at my clit.

I found myself grinding down into his hand, begging wordlessly for more. He complied, putting more pressure on my clit and rubbing faster. My hips began to undulate between the two of them. My breath caught in my throat. My legs stiffened, my arms spasmed, the muscles in my abdomen tensed.

My eyes rolled up in my head as it hit. I let out a long sigh, feeling every muscle in my body flex and extend. Brad pumped into my ass twice more, then held himself deep as he came inside me yet again. His fingers put even more pressure on my clit, prolonging the orgasm.

I remembered to breathe when my body finally slumped bonelessly onto Brad. George thrust for another minute or so before finally pulling out and shooting his load on my chest for the third time that night.

“Damn,” he said. “You’ve got a real nice cunt.” He checked his watch. “We should have time for another round before the pills wear off,” he said. “Let’s see...how should we do this?”

He stood up and wandered away. Brad took the opportunity to whisper into my ear, so quietly I wasn’t sure I actually heard it, “Hold on, Lily. Help is coming.”

He pressed another kiss to my temple, a mockery of intimacy. His hands rested on my belly. I could feel his dick starting to grow once more.

“Okay,” George said, reappearing in my line of sight. “Here’s the plan. I’m gonna lay down. Lily’s going to ride me. When Brad’s hard, he’ll come fuck your ass as hard as he can, or I’ll take another pill and fuck his ass with no prep. Got it?”

“I don’t think she can ride anything right now,” Brad said. “She’s worn out - we both are.”

“You’d better find some energy fast,” George retorted. “Come on, whore.”

He pulled me off Brad, which had the completely foreseeable side effect of Brad scrambling to pull his cuffed hands over my head so he wouldn’t get dragged along. George sat on the floor and pulled me down to sit on his lap. He fumbled a few times, but managed to slide his half-hard dick far enough inside me that it would stay there. Then he grabbed my chest, squeezed, and said, “Start moving, cunt.”

I blinked at him until I processed the meaning behind his words. I started slowly gyrating on his lap, not entirely sure what I was doing and completely lacking the energy to do anything more aggressive in any event.

He continued to play with my chest as I moved and he grew. Maybe two minutes later,he looked over my shoulder and said, “Brad, you’re hard enough. Come fuck her ass. Don’t come inside it, though - I have plans for this last load.”

He lay down on the floor, bringing me with him so I was lying on top of him. “Fat fucking whore,” he muttered to me.

I felt Brad’s body heat before I saw or felt anything else. His hands spread my butt cheeks, and then he was sliding into my asshole.

There was enough lube and come, and I’d been stretched out enough by now, that there was very little pain this time. I wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or if I was completely horrified by the thought. Maybe it was both.

“Fuck her, Brad,” George said. “Or I’ll take the dildo out of lovely Lily’s mouth and fuck your ass with it while you suck me hard.” He considered. “Or just flip it around, and make her fuck your ass with it while it’s still on her head while you’re sucking me. That could be fun.”

Brad froze. I could almost feel his horror, the visceral fear that rose up in him at George’s words.

Brad wrestled against his paralyzing fear, won, and pulled out far enough to slam forward, rocking my body against George.

“There we go, stud,” George said, laughing. “Keep it comin’!”

Brad did. There were little shocks of pain every time he slammed into me, but I could handle them better than the earlier agony. I still bit down hard on the dildo in my mouth, but it was less unmanageable. George didn’t move, just let Brad’s thrusts move me back and forth on top of him.

I couldn’t say how long we stayed like that, but I finally felt Brad start to tense up. George must have seen it on his face, because he snapped, “Pull out!”

Brad pulled out fast enough to make a disgusting sound with all the fluids inside me.

George pushed me to sit upright. “Come on her face again,” he said.

Brad flinched.

“Do it, Brad. Or I’ll get the pills out.”

Brad moved in front of me and closed his eyes. His fist wrapped around his dick.

George slapped the back of his knee. “Watch what you’re doing,” he ordered.

Brad opened his eyes. He stared down at me, looking lost. I closed my own eyes when he started to pump.

George’s hands closed on my waist and he started moving me. A moment later, I felt Brad’s cum hit my face, striping my closed eyes, my nose, my cheeks - anywhere that wasn’t covered by the gag.

“Is that all you had left?” George taunted him. “Lemme show you what a real man can do.”

He flipped me over onto my back, threw my legs over his shoulders, and started pounding into me. His hand found my clit again, and he worked it expertly, bringing me to the edge in just a few minutes. “Fuckin’ come for me,” he snarled, “come on my dick.”

I did. It was the weakest one I’d had tonight, but it seemed to be enough, because before I was done George was pulling out and cumming all over my face.

“And that’s what a real man’s load looks like,” he said smugly to Brad. I felt him lock one of the cuffs around my wrist, then the other. “Good luck, assholes,” he said.

I tried to wipe my eyes off, only to realize the handcuff chain was tangled up in something. After a moment, the something moved enough for me to reach my face. Trying not to think about what I was touching, I cleared my eyes and opened them.

George was gone. So were our clothes. Brad and I were again cuffed so that the chains were tangled.

I closed my eyes and waited for rescue.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far, my only review is a comment about wanting to see Brad get assfucked. So here you go!

“Fuck her, Brad,” George said. “Or I’ll take the dildo out of lovely Lily’s mouth and fuck your ass with it while you suck me hard.” He considered. “Or just flip it around, and make her fuck your ass with it while it’s still on her head while you’re sucking me. That could be fun.”

Brad froze. I could almost feel his horror, the visceral fear that rose up in him at George’s words. After a moment, he ran his hands over my shoulder blades, and I braced myself.

Then he surprised me. “Do it, then,” Brad said.

George shoved me off to the side and stood. I lay on the ground and shut my eyes when George punched Brad in the gut, doubling him over. There was another meaty thud - the sound of a punch hitting muscle and organ, not bone, so probably another gut punch, or maybe one to the kidneys. Either way, Brad went down hard, shaking the floor when he landed.

“You’ll be pissing blood tomorrow,” George said. Kidneys, then, though I doubted he’d hit hard enough to do any real damage.

I heard George move off - probably to get something out of his backpack of horrors - and opened my eyes. Brad lay sideways by my feet, eyes half-closed and glazed with pain. His hair was matted with sweat. He was curled inward, guarding his midsection with his cuffed hands.

George grabbed Brad by the hair and twisted. Brad bit back a yell and managed to make it a yelp instead. George forced a metal contraption inside his mouth - probably the same one that had been in mine earlier - then shoved him onto his stomach. I risked sitting up a bit to look at his back. A bruise was blossoming, too high to be his kidneys. With any luck George had hit a muscle rather than an organ, and Brad would be okay after a few days of taking it easy.

Assuming we survived the night, anyway.

George uncuffed Brad’s hands long enough to pull them behind his back and tie them together. He forced Brad’s legs to bend at the knee and tied his ankles to his wrists, then leaned back and examined his work critically.

“Almost right,” he said, “just needs some color.”

He slammed his palm down on Brad’s ass, drawing a scream. “You’ll wake up the kids,” George scolded him. “Lily took this without screaming, you can too.”

I hadn’t taken any hits that hard, or at least I hadn’t thought I had. I couldn’t say anything, gagged as I was.

My body was screaming at me, and I shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position.

“Oh, but of course,” George said, “we can’t forget the lovely Lily. You’re feeling so left out, I’m sure.”

He stood up, grabbed me by the armpits, and dragged me over. My feet scrabbled for purchase on the wooden floor and found none. I did, however, get a splinter in my heel for my trouble.

“Here we go, then,” he said, dumping me on the floor. He cuffed my hands behind my back, then reached around my head and undid the gag just enough for him to pull the dildo out of my mouth - I took a deep breath of un-plastic-scented air - and turn it around. He buckled the inside-out gag around my head.

“You got that nice and wet,” George said, sounding admiring. “I’m feeling generous. I’ll give you...five minutes to get Brad here ready for my dick. You can use your fingers, your tongue, the dildo, whatever you like - but at the end of five minutes I’m fucking his ass. Time starts...now.”

He sat in a chair and watched us. Brad’s eyes were wide and frantic and I could see the pulse jumping along his neck.

George had said I could use my hands, but he’d cuffed them behind me. My tongue was blocked by the gag, and even the thought of licking someone’s asshole made me gag.

Brad pulled against the ropes. I wondered if he’d come to the same conclusion I had.

“Tick tock,” George sing-songed.

I wiggled and shuffled until I could see Brad’s ass. There wasn’t much for it except to dive in and hope it wasn’t too painful, so I tried to slip the dildo in between his cheeks. It caught on the rim and I angled my head, trying to get it to pass the ring of muscle keeping it out.

George slipped off the chair and knelt in front of Brad. He gripped Brad’s hair and pulled him up until he could force his dick down Brad’s throat.

Brad sputtered and gagged and spasmed. George laughed and said, “You’re the one who wanted to be the fuckee instead of the fucker, so I don’t know why you’re complaining.” George caught my eye. “Two minutes left.”

I spent the entire two minutes trying and failing to get the dildo inside his ass. Every time I thought I was just about to get it, George would give a particularly deep thrust, making Brad spasm and twitch away. He smirked at me every time he did it, and I was sure he was doing it on purpose.

George’s phone beeped. He produced a wet wipe and said, “I’m not a complete asshole.” To my surprise, he wiped down the dildo jutting out from my face before he dragged me a few feet away. He managed to heave Brad on top of me and stroke Brad into hardness, once more spreading my pussy around him.

He grabbed Brad’s hair and shoved his head toward mine, forcing the dildo into his mouth. Brad’s eyes were clenched shut. The panek wobbled against my face as George pushed Brad’s head down until his wide-open lips were at the panel, only a thin strip of rubber separating them from mine.

I could feel the moment George breached Brad’s sphincter. Brad tensed and howled around the dildo. His hips shot forward, burying his dick inside me in a desperate, futile attempt at escape. His dick deflated and went soft even as every muscle in his body went rigid. Tears dripped from his still-shut eyelids to drop onto my cheeks. I shut my eyes before they could find their way inside.

I was ashamed. Earlier I’d hoped this would happen so I could get a break, but here we were. It was happening and I was still getting fucked, still supporting Brad’s body weight. I was still trapped, still unable to do anything but lie passively as a sexual sadist used us for his own pleasure. The only thing that had changed was that Brad had joined me in physical agony.

Brad let out a muffled sob. I wanted to comfort him the way he’d comforted me, but my arms were locked behind me and moving my head would have shifted the dildo in his mouth. I would have moved my leg, but his were awkwardly starfished out to either side and I couldn’t reach them. There wasn’t a damn thing I could do for him.

George rocked his hips steadily into Brad, making Brad’s hips rock into mine. Brad suddenly jerked.

“Oh, did I find it?” George asked. “Did I find your prostate?”

I opened my eyes and tilted my head so I could see over Brad’s shoulder. There was a sadistic grin on George’s face.

“I did, didn’t I? Did you _like_ that? Do you want me to do it _again?_ ”

He heaved forward, jostling us both. I felt Brad’s dick twitch inside me.

“There it is,” he said, and grabbed both of Brad’s shoulders.

Whatever angle he was at now must have been perfect, because Brad grew steadily inside me even as he sobbed. George let go of one of his shoulders to grab him by the hair and shoved him back down onto the dildo, muffling the sound.

“Oh,” he said suddenly, “how stupid of me. All of this is so you didn’t have to fuck her ass - and here I am, letting you get away with not fucking her ass.” He shoved Brad’s head down, hard, and our noses hit each other hard enough that my eyes watered. “Let’s fix that, shall we?”

He pulled Brad off of me. He landed hard on his side; I heard his head bounce off the floor and winced. I didn’t have time to check on him, though, because George was rolling me over onto my front. He undid the gag and turned it around, so the strap bit into my mouth and the dildo jutted up from the back of my skull, and then drizzled more lube onto my asshole. He pushed and shoved Brad until he was lying on top of me, his dick resting against my ass.

George maneuvered us until Brad’s dick popped into my asshole, and I hissed in pain. George patted my cheek and then disappeared. A moment later, Brad groaned and shifted.

“Here we go,” George said, and slammed his hips forward. I heard the clap of his hips hitting Brad’s ass even as Brad’s hips hit mine. I gasped at the burn and stretch of it.

“Coupla fucking ass whores,” George said, setting a quick, punishing pace. “Neither of you’ll ever be happy again unless there’s something in your ass - Brad, your wife’ll thank me for it, bet she’s always wanted to peg you. How much you wanna bet she’s wanted to see you like this, tied up and spread out and fucked open? She’ll be jealous she didn’t do this first - if she’d known how much you wanted dick, do you think she woulda married you? Think she’ll do you like this every chance she gets, now, spread open on a fake cock? Will you scream for her like you’ve been screaming for me?

“No, I don’t think you will. Fake cock doesn’t feel like real cock, does it. How long until a strap-on’s not enough, and you go trawling for dick on your own, huh? How long until your slutty ass cheats on your wife to get what you need? ‘Cause you need this now, and we both know it. You need to be tied down, made to take it. You were made for this, to open up like butter around a real man’s cock. To be tied down and fucked until you can’t even think.”

I heard the crack of George’s hand against Brad’s ass. “And Lily’s not any better. Betcha Lily’s gonna be spending her nights in the bars, now, looking for men to take her and fuck her the way we’ve been doing tonight. Think she’ll spread ‘em for anyone? I betcha Lily’s just gonna pull down her panties and bend over the bar, let anyone who wants her have her, get herself tied down so she can’t leave even if she wants to. Get herself a pimp. Be one of those gangbang whores, the ones who do the parties, get passed around to a dozen dicks.”

I heard another smack. “Brad, think you’ll be one of her regulars? Think you’ll be doing this again, with someone else fucking your ass while you fuck hers? Maybe a man on the bottom, to fill up her cunt, and another few standing around to fill up your slutty little mouths. Betcha that bar’ll be the busiest in town, with you two around-”

He choked. I wondered, for a moment, why he’d stopped, but then I saw him walk around in front of us.

“Brad,” he said, “you know what I want. I would suggest you do it, before I find my ten-inch dildo and fuck you with it.”

Brad wiggled and writhed, clearly trying to find leverage when he was tied like he was.

George grabbed a wipe out of his backpack and cleaned himself off while Brad struggled. “Then you can practice your cocksucking skills on me,” he said. “For now, though….”

I couldn’t see what George did when he moved closer to Brad. I only felt the tension in Brad’s body relax, then saw George step away holding rope. He’d untied Brad.

“Do it,” George ordered, and Brad pulled his hips back and slammed them into me.

I saw stars. Brad had clearly taken George’s lesson to heart.

Brad kept going, fucking into me hard enough that I bounced on the floor. I couldn’t stop the noises I was making, shrieks and grunts and groans of pain. 

His angle shifted, and his next few thrusts were less violent. I turned my head to the side and opened my eyes. Above me, I could just make out George pushing himself inside Brad’s mouth.

George noticed my attention. “Oh, so you wanna watch, huh?” he asked.

I shut my eyes and turned back to the floor.

“No you don’t,” George said. “I saw you.”

He rolled Brad off of me. Cold air flooded across my back, and it was wonderful. George grabbed me under the armpits and made me straddle Brad, his dick nestled just inside my ass. My hands were still cuffed behind me.

“Ride ‘im, bitch,” George told me.

I slowly lowered myself down, impaling my ass on his cock. When I had taken him all the way to the root, I started gyrating, unwilling to do that again.

“Rub her clit,” George ordered Brad. “Get her nice and hot for us.”

Brad’s arms stretched down. He fumbled around for a moment - being tied was doing him no favors at all - but found his way after a moment. His fingers felt wonderful on me and he stroked.

George straddled Brad’s head. I saw Brad’s eyes go wide before George’s body blocked my view as he slowly lowered himself into Brad’s mouth.

As he’d done with me, he stopped when Brad started gagging, then pulled out after a few seconds. Each time he went a little deeper, held it a little longer.

Brad’s fingers kept playing with my clit. The throbbing pain in my ass started to subside. I cautiously moved a bit faster.

George looked at me and reached out to play with my tits. He stroked and squeezed while he continued fucking Brad’s mouth.

Brad’s hips stuttered underneath me. A second later, I felt him cum inside me.

“I knew you’d like sucking dick,” George said, sounding satisfied. “That’s probably your last one tonight...unless I give you another pill.”

Brad shook his head frantically around George’s dick. His fingers formed the ASL sign for “no” over and over again.

George laughed. “Fair enough - but I don’t think Lily’s come nearly enough tonight. Get her off before I cum, and I won’t give you more pills.”

Brad’s hands immediately returned to my clit. One of his hands stroked inside my cunt while the other rubbed and twisted. I gasped and pushed forward, into his hands.

George laughed and stabbed downward into Brad’s mouth. Brad shuddered and twitched. George stayed there, buried to the hilt in his throat, and Brad started convulsing.

It was like trying to stay on a bucking bronco. I slipped off. George’s face went slack as he came down Brad’s throat.

Brad was hard again.

“Well,” George said after a moment, “I suppose you won’t be needing another pill after all.”

He cleaned Brad’s dick with another wipe, then came around to take off the gag and set me next to Brad. Brad was rolled on top of me, his head near my groin.

“Go on, then,” George said, “clean each other up.”

I could only imagine how I must look, with all that jizz leaking out of me. I wasn’t even sure how many loads had been fucked into me, instead of being sprayed on.

Brad’s tongue was amazing. His wife really was a lucky woman. He licked and poked and twisted his hands to roll my clit while he sucked on my vulva, and my hips were arching into it like there was nothing else that mattered.

I was no slouch, either. I had some idea of what I was doing now, and I took Brad’s dick into my mouth with far more confidence than I had ever thought I would have. My mobility was limited, but pretty quickly, Brad was thrusting into my throat and I didn’t need to move. All I needed to do was lie there and take it as Brad brought me closer and closer to orgasm.

“You’re about to cum again,” George said, sounding delighted.

I didn’t argue with him. Pleasure pooled deep inside, and then let itself loose. I sighed in satisfaction around Brad’s dick. Brad kept licking and thrusting through it.

“Pity you’re not a screamer,” George said. He smoothed the sweaty hair out of my face. “I would love to hear you scream.”

He stuck a finger inside Brad’s ass. Brad stiffened and yelped, but George did something to make Brad’s dick pulsate inside my mouth. Brad hammered his hips into my face, making me gag, and then came inside my throat, giving me no choice but to swallow.

“Aren’t you glad I introduced you to your prostate?” George asked.

Brad didn’t answer.

“Fine, then. I’ve got a few more rounds left in me...who’s gonna take ‘em?”

Neither of us said a word.

George clapped his hands. “I know! Let’s do what we were going to do before Brad made a terrible decision!”

He made me straddle him again, his dick inside my pussy. Brad pressed inside my ass, his arms warm and strong against my abdomen. He started fucking me with long, smooth strokes that no longer hurt.

George, by contrast, had his feet planted flat on the floor to rabbit up into me. His hands stroked my tits and pinched my nipples, hard. Every so often he’d slap me.

I rocked back and forth, lost in the haze of what was happening. I desperately wanted to be elsewhere, and I desperately wanted to cum again.

Brad’s fingers found my clit, and I pushed against him, desperate for the friction. He mouthed against the curve where my shoulder met my neck, his fingers working me over with all the skill of a fiddler. I felt myself being pushed closer and closer to the edge, and welcomed it. This would be a big one - I felt it build and build and build-

I held my breath. Heat started spurting through me, I was almost there-

A long exhale, almost a groan, as it exploded through me. My vision went dark as I convulsed between them, pleasure spiraling and corkscrewing through my body. Every muscle in my body tensed, then went limp; for a terrifying few seconds, my heart forgot to beat.

My heart spluttered back into motion when I remembered to drag in a ragged breath. I felt first George, then Brad cum inside me. Brad pulled out and I rolled to the side, panting. The three of us lay on the floor, catching our breaths.

George was the first to find his feet. He produced another set of handcuffs from his bag and locked one cuff around my chain, the other around Brad’s. Then he dressed, waved, and walked out.

For a moment, there was silence. Then Brad said, “Fuck this night,” and yawned.

I yawned too, and a tidal wave of exhaustion slammed into me. I wasn’t built to endure a night like this one - I doubted anyone was - and I was suddenly sure that were it not for the drugs, I would have been unconscious hours ago.

Brad scooted closer over the floor. With his body heat warming my back, I fell asleep and dreamed of nothing at all.


End file.
